A Group Of Friends
by Headliner
Summary: A story about Team Gai when they go camping. My first fan fic. Flames are welcome.


"Once upon a time there was a group of friends. They were camping in this very forest we're camping at right now". Lee almost whispered to his group of friends.

"Geez get on with the story already" Neji whined to the story teller.

"Ok so there was a group of friends that were camping and where looking for a camping spot. One of the friends found an empty open cabin that had the lights open. Something drew them to go inside. Was it the alluring warm light or the nice shelter from the cold, whatever it was it was it made them feel at peace. So the friends walked towards the cabin. When they were all inside they were all in a trance like state. One of the boys saw a knife on the table and started killing all his friends no one saw him again" Lee whispered to the group with fire light making his face look scary.

"What the hell kind of story is that" Tenten shouted causing things around them to leave. "I'm going for a walk".

Tenten got up and left the boys in the campsite. She was actually pretty scared.

"Lee said that it was the same forest that the friend killed his other friend. Lee was just saying that to make it scarier. That story wasn't of course it wasn't real …" Tenten was talking to herself now.

She all of a sudden stopped when she saw a cabin that was exactly the same as the cabin in Lee's story. In fear she ran back to the campsite and found Lee and Neji sleeping in their sleeping bags.

"Neji, Lee wake up" she shook the two boys awake.

"What"? They both asked in pissed off

"You know the story Lee told us? Well when I was walking there was this cabin that was exactly like that one warm light essence of homeliness. Let's go check it out", she finished. Why was she insisting on going to look at it if she was so scared of it? It's like the words were forced out of her mouth by some sort of supernatural force.

So Tenten led her friends towards the place were the cabin was. They all stood outside the the lantern lit cabin. Something about it was making them feel like going inside.

"I never knew that a house with only one light can look this pretty. Screw Christmas lights this is prettier" Neji declared at the sight of brilliant bright light.

"Yosh lets go in" Lee said.

The group of friends slowly walked towards the small cabin that was surrounded by trees and darkness.

As they entered the cabin Tenten heard a smooth soothing voice.

_Voice: "Hi Tenten remember me it's your conscience talking. Yes? Look at this place isn't it beautiful? To bad there is too much people grab the knife on the table and destroy the outcasts". _

Okay she said to herself and walked towards the table were there was a shiny kunai just like in Lee's story.

**Inner Tenten: "No Tenten I'm your real conscience. Don't listen to that voice Tenten there your best friends. There your team. You love them". **

"Your right. I can't destroy maybe the other voice in my head will leave if I knock myself out"?

**Inner Tenten: "No then one of them will kill you while you're sleeping".**

"Then maybe we should leave"?

**Inner Tenten: "They wont leave easily. They are in a trance. Give them pain the only thing they can still feel."**

Okay. Tenten walked towards Lee and Neji and kicked both of them and dragged them outside.

"Tenten what was that for"? Lee asked while writhing in pain.

"There was this voice in my head to kill you both, but then my real inner self said to both kick you and get out of there and destroy the place".

"But why down there"?

"You guys get kicked all the time that you guys don't notice it anymore so I kicked you were it hurts most she said with an evil smirk on her face. Enough of that lets blow this haunted cabin up" she said with an evil look in her eyes as she took out her exploding tags.

The team placed exploding tags all over the small structure and cleared the area. About a few kilometers away they heard a loud explosion that cleared the trees surrounding the area but most importantly the haunted cabin.

The team went back to inspect if it still was there. They were relieved that it wasn't and left to go back to there campsite so they could go back home. But what they didn't know was that slowly the building was rebuilding itself from the ashes to an even more indestructible building.


End file.
